User blog:Xeno Gotenks/The Strongest Buu (Non-Canon)? Part 3...
Here is the sequel to the strongest non-canon version of Majin Buu in existence! 1.6 - Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan Absorbed): Super Buu absorbing Ultimate Gohan will give Buu strength that will automatically surpass most forms of Buu. Despite lacking the powers of Goten and Trunks, not including the strength and intelliegence of Piccolo, this Buu is still highly intelliegent with strength that can still compete against base Vegetto. This version appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 video game and ''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 1 and 2''. 1.3 - Super Buu (Tien, SSJ3 Break, and Majin Piccolo Absorbed): This version of Majin Buu is insanely powerful due to the multiple absorptions he has made during his tenure on Earth. Just shy from being just as strong as Buuhan from canon, this Buu was able to easily surpass Mystic Goku (who is just as strong as canon Ultimate Gohan) and was briefly the strongest entity in existence at the time. Unfortunately, he loses the power of Break when she reverts from being a SSJ3, followed by losing Majin Piccolo entirely when he used a suicidal technique when absorbed loses his techniques and intelligence, but retains his power by using another technique. Nonetheless, this brief form of Buu is still very powerful who can do some major damage. This version appears in Captain Space's fanfic "Break Through The Limit" ''on fanfiction.net. P.S. - This Buu's collective strength may have been contributed from receiving a earlier majin power up from Babidi earlier, though the author himself dosen't see it working like that. P.S.S. - Majin Piccolo is even stronger than SSJ2 Goku in canon, with Break being even stronger as a SSJ3. Tien's strength is way more stronger compared to his canon self, though far weaker compared to Perfect Cell tier. Thus, Super Buu would greatly benefit from absorbing these characters. P.S.S.S. - Super Buu could have became even stronger if he managed to successfully absorb Gokhan (potara fusion between Gohan and Mystic Goku) who has strength equivalent to Vegetto. Unfortunately for Buu, Gokhan used a barrier to prevent from being absorbed. Also Buu should have tried to absorbed SSJ3 Raditz as well, who has strength easily surpassing Fat Buu, but fails to match base Super Buu. P.S.S.S.S. - As stated by the author in the review section of chapter 85, this Buu is ''slightly ''weaker compared to Buuhan in canon. 0.8 - '''Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma Absorbed):' Also known as Hyper Buu or Zen Buu (Beginning), this version of Buu far surpasses Buuhan due to having three extra people absorbed in his system. Despite still being evil, this Buu has now developed a sense of being "good" now due to the morals his victims possessed. Plus he has also became very intelligent due to absorbing Bulma as well upon training for a few days upon waiting for Dende to reactivate the Dragon Balls early. After that, Buu begins to travel throughout the living universe to spread good and evil (and to absorb at his leisure). Thus, the birth of Zen Buu is in the making. This version appears briefly in Dragon Ball Multiverse (chapter 45). P.S. - This is the very first incarnation of Zen Buu that appears in the tournament. This is proven upon absorbing Bulma and noting that his body is now "stabilized' due to having no change to his appearance, yet can feel the difference in his intellect and strength. P.S.S. - I believe that this version of Buu can now compete and even challenge SSJ Vegetto. But is still inferior once Vegetto goes SSJ2 or SSJ3. 0.6 - Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan and SSJ3 Gotenks Absorbed): Having strength that easily surpasses Buuhan from canon, this Buu would have been unstoppable if he made his introduction in canon. In fact, I believe that he may be strong enough to properly challenge SSJ Vegetto in combat, though once Vegetto uses his higher transformations, this Buu would most likely be still outclassed. This version appears in the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 video game for game purposes, he is still inferior to Vegetto using his canon forms. P.S. - This version of Buu is still highly intelligent despite not having Piccolo's mind and powers in his system. P.S.S. - The reason why I see this version of Buu being stronger than Hyper Buu from multiverse is due to having SSJ3 Gotenks absorbed (who I see being stronger than Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma combined fusion BTW). Again, this is based on personal preference, and I may be wrong in this assumption, but I just want you to see my logic for this reasoning. 0.3 - Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan, SSJ3 Gotenks, Frieza, and Cell Absorbed): This version of Majin Buu is simply power placed upon even more power. Having power that utterly surpasses Buuhan, this Buu is a perfect combination of intelligence and power. Easily strong enough to defeat SSJ Vegetto, the fused saiyan would be forced to use his higher forms to compete against this Buu if he wants to survive. This version 'can '''appear in the story mode of ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 video game for game purposes, he is still inferior to Vegetto using his canon forms. To be continued... Category:Blog posts